Soul Eater, Naruto crossover
by Jorkle
Summary: This is as the title says, a witch sends most of the Soul Eater cast to a different universe with the world of Naruto. Pre-Shippuden mind you and has Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, Shino, and Kiba vs Orochimaru and others. Most villains were original, except 3 of them.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer i own none of these characters. I worked for a long time on this, but it was difficult to go through. Anyways, i just want to see how this goes and when finished tell me if this was good enough to have a sequel. This took forever to make and i finally decided to upload it. And again i own none of these characters, they belong to whoever is the creators of the shows. That said, i love both shows, so finally, lets roll up our sleeves and get to work.


	2. Chapter 1

The fear of death runs rampant throughout the world, as the threat looms over the world, only a few know of the truth though. Death is commonplace for anything living, as all must come to an end. The darkness of the world stems from those who wish not to die, those being demons in their own right. They can die but not of mortal hands only by those with the power to bend their souls to their will. The strength of these people is magnificent. However who they work for or who they are is a mystery. They travel throughout the world in search of evil by order of the grim reaper, or as he is preferred to be called, lord death. A small group of 3 maesters and 4 weapons, of whom the maesters carry. The weapons are sentient, living beings that are also technically human. Their souls is what makes them even more powerful and if the strength is reached the death scythe is even more powerful, able to function on their own.

They have been given a mission as of late, to hunt down one very powerful, yet troublesome soul. Of one rogue maester and his weapon counterpart. He was powerful indeed and went into the service of a witch. Both of which need to be stopped. As the group approached the castle in Japan which the witch and maester have set themselves into they stop. "Ugh the place is lacking in Symmetry"! Death the Kid looks down and continues grumbling about on how the nature of this castle is completely uneven and lopsided "I don't even know how it stands it's TILTED the workers didn't even try here". Maka looks over to him and smiles "Oh calm down it's fine we won't be here long". "Yes I understand but this architecture would look so much better if it was symmetrical. This makes me feel terrible why, why, why it must be like this". They look at the ageing building with slight disgust when all of a sudden Maka looks serious "their soul resonances are strong, we need to get in there now, now where's the do-". She is interrupted as Black Star smashes into the wall with full force shattering it. "BEHOLD the all-powerful Black Star, must be amazing to be in the presence of someone so big am I right". Tsubaki, his weapon shouts "Why did you do that we could have done it stealthily, but had to go and blow a hole into the wall". While Black Star talks about how great it is and Tsubaki tries to reason with him and Maka whispers "wow talk about the 'stealthy Black Star'". Just then five brilliant rays of flame launch out of the hole and would have fried Black Star and Tsubaki if for not Kid and Crona. Death the kid shot a weak burst to knock Black Star off while Crona who just found them had leapt and tackled Tsubaki taking her down "you need to be more careful Tsubaki. If I lost you as a friend I wouldn't know how to handle it". While Black Star shouted at Kid. "Hey why the hell did you shoot me"?

Kid just stared and said "because if I didn't you would be fried, and regardless that was payback for revealing our position". Black Star smiles "Must have been fun to watch me, a star, go out for a second". Kid just holds his head in his hand and shakes it saying "get over yourself". "Pfft you're just jealous of my awesome power". "Whatever anyways we need to find out what jus-"This time an explosion blew out from the castle and a Man with long silver hair held in his hand a sword that also worked as a whip. "Why have you come here? Was it to disturb her? Or is it just me you're after, regardless you are going to pay". With that he lets the long sword whip fan out. "Lashes of the Blade"! He shouts and the blade glows blue as he swings it towards Black Star who jumps to the side only for the maestro redirect it towards Black Star who couldn't move as he just got to the location. And right before it hits him Maka jumps in the way and hits the sword whip with her scythe, Soul, the maestro says "well Maka impressive. But not as much as seeing you fight without your scythe!"

He then pulls hard and the sword wraps around the scythe and it is ripped out of her hands. "No Soul!" She chases after it just as Kid fires upon the maester. "Don't forget about me, die for your incompetence." With that he lets of a volley of shots in an attempt to disable him. "Don't forget about me" said Black Star as he leapt toward the Silvery maestro. Crona joined in "Ragnarok Screech alpha" then a brilliant purple wave broke from the ground and was charging straight towards the maestro. Just then the maestro closed his eyes and when he opened them they were a dark shade of red "Soul resonance, Pentagram". With that said he pulled the sword whip and the world faded around them all. When they see the glow of a blade forming a pentagram "All of you will die now!" The pattern glows as a Pentagram and when the light came back Black Star and Maka both went down when giant gashes appeared on their chests but Crona stood with his sword in a defense position.

Kid shouts at the maester "NO you bastard!" With that he runs up to the maester who just smiles and swings the whip around. Just at the as last stroke which was going to strike Kid came towards him he jumps up onto the whip using his hand to balance. He then flips forward towards the maester and is so close he places the gun in the maester chin and right before he pulls the trigger he feels cold touch of a death scythe on his chest. The maester smiles just as he feels the chill of actual scythe that belonged to Maka on his neck. "You're going to die maestro this is the end of your concert". With that she pulls her scythe but feels no flesh and looks to see the maestro lean back and he goes on a handstand and then jumps on the scythe itself. And Black Star throws Tsubaki as a shuriken towards him which strikes him in the chest knocking him far off. Just as he gets back up he is met with three of them standing above him.

He smiles at them "Are you still smiling? I guess the greatness of my aura is enough to make anyone happy especially when I collect their souls". Black Star laughs but just then Crona shouts "MOVE! Scream pattern Beta". With that a field of dark energy forms in front of them as they jump back and then 3 different whips bursts from the ground giving off rock and dirt and before it hit any of the 4, the blades of death scratch off the purplish black energy of Ragnarok. "Witch Hunter!" The maestro's eyes open wide as the effect of the scythe was going to slice him in half. When his whip sword, Earth, breaks from its form in order to turn into its second form, a Zweihander. The large blade started to glow as well and he realized what was going on "Death's Guillotine" With that he swing towards the Witch Hunter to attack against. Both weapons made contact but just as Maka seemed to make progress by pushing back the locked blades she noticed a crack in the Witch Hunter and it spread and it shattered in her face knocking her back. "Get me her soul!" Shouted Earth. The maestro smiles "very well". With that he charges and just before the blade touched her it was blocked by a sword, of the annoying kid Black Star

"Not so fast I don't think you should be ignoring my brilliance and the light of my power". "Shut up you brat". With that the blade changes into a sword whip again and it twists around Tsubaki and he pulls her away from Black Star while jumping back "Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode now"! With that a cloud of smoke shrouded him and Tsubaki. Then Crona looked at Kid "Crona when I open fire in there I want you to use to launch Ragnarok's energy into it, we need to finish this quickly". Crona nods and they look at the smoke cloud then Kid starts to fire into it and Crona uses screech pattern Gamma. The dark aura of Ragnarok combined with the power of Death the Kid blows him and the smoke away. He falls back onto the ground with a large gaping wound on his chest. "No I can't be defeated like this. Nooo". The word tapers off along with himself. However his weapon changes again this time into its human form. It is a woman who runs over to him. "No do- don't leave me please". She cried desperately to get her love to wake up. She leans over him sobbing, after she realizes it is futile she looks up and screams. When she finished that she turned to them with a darkness in her eye. She gets up and charges them, she aims for Kid first.

She pulled her arm back then shoved it forward releasing large tendrils of bladed whips. They cut through the air and Kid had no way to block it but right before it struck Maka used Soul and cut the bladed whips of death, causing them to fade away. "I'll kill you all" she screamed in anger and she started to glow. From her body exploded thousands of those bladed tendrils wrapping around trees, grass and if they could get a chance, around the carcasses of the death maesters. The place became a death trap, no one could survive but just as she was about to destroy them a sword made of grass pierced her heart. Everyone turns to the castle to see a witch with her hand extended to the weapon. "Die" with that the weapon fell over but was still hanging by the tendrils of blades. She then faded away into nothing along with the blades with her last words being "I will see you again my love." Everyone turns back to the Witch who just stood there laughing. "Ha ha ha, really her 'love' is she that stupid to realize that they had nothing? Regardless (she turns to the group) now for you 4. What to do, what to do. Ah yes I know now, let's send you through time, then let's see you disturb me, it will be an interesting experiment". With that she raised her hands up and under each of them a magic sigil appeared and she started to mutter magic craft words. Then with a flash they all disappear into the limbo of time and space.


	3. Chapter 2

"Oh hell, where the hell are we" shouted Kid in a rage. "How on earth was that witch able to send us through… time." He paused and thought about it "maybe she was the grand witch, after all it is said that she is on par with Death". Maka shouted back "How is that possible?" But before they could continue there was another flash and they appeared in the middle of the same forest but the castle looked brand new. "What the-". Death the Kid was interrupted by a kunai that almost impaled his head but only cut off some of his hair "Nooo my hair! You destroyed the symmetry, Liz, Patty". His weapons said "Right we're on it Kid" They turned into guns and he opened fire on the emerald forest and surrounding foliage. Trying to get the guy that destroyed his hair. After that he calmed down and his weapons turned back into their preferred forms. Liz "well that sucks, but please don't freak out like that again". However Maka went over to the stalk that was pierced by the weapon. She picks it up and examines it while Soul asks "What-cha got there Maka?" She looks at it pondering what it is "it's the weapon that almost killed Kid, I'm just wondering what it is". "Get down!" Soul tackles Maka just as five more pierce the same stalk in the same area, they caused the entire tree to split in half. "Soul!" "Right" Maka grabs Soul's hand and he turns into a scythe and she runs over and slices into the trees, felling many of them as they were light and flimsy. And to reveal a Blond kid, a guy with an extremely furry lined coat, and a guy who appeared to be blind, and another who was wearing sunglasses, and a large trench coat. "What the?" everyone on both sides said. "Who the hell are you?"

Just after that moment of complete stunnedness another with stark white hair appeared out of nowhere right behind Maka. She hears him and turns with Soul pointed to his throat, while Black Star is behind the invaders in the leaves and Crona and Kid are aiming at the other invaders. Maka then speaks up from them. "Who the hell you are, I ask again…" The man smiles and has his hands in the air at the time but then he opens his eyes and grabs the scythe but just as he does that Soul blasts him away as they were not in tune with their souls. And Maka goes over and wraps the blade around his throat "Again I ask for the final time who are you". The man nods to the groups and the one in a trench coat turns and summons a cloud of insects which infest the trees and disabling Black Star causing him to fall out of the tree and The blonde haired one jumps down and charges Crona while the one with the light gray eyes runs after Kid. Crona matches the Blonde well and is able to clash with him neither gaining nor losing ground.

However Kid is trying to avoid getting hit with the guy's palms. It was almost he was able to see what Kid was going to before he even knew it. However he was still able to avoid it and put up a fight. And the guy near Maka went up in a cloud of smoke and all that was left was a wooden log she looked up to see him come down with a little ball of something that appeared to be energy as it was glowing blue, regardless of what it was it was dangerous, so she had to block. "Agh that hurts Maka", Maka looks shocked as that actually hurt Soul which is difficult in itself, but that was powerful if it could wound him, as there was a red hand mark along the flat of the blade. "He's strong". He then pulled out a kunai and swung on her. She blocked but he slid down Soul and very little was keeping him from stabbing her. She then put the blade end of Soul down and jumped like on a vaulting pole and kicked the guy in the face. After she touched down she swung the blade around and the guy was able to block using his kunai. But she pulled and brought him closer, she charged up her soul resonance and hit him in the chest with her palm, but there was no soul conflict. He had no soul, this world's people had no souls. "No" she whispered. She was then knocked back by the guy's fist but she got up from it.

Kid has faced many difficult opponents including the end of all things. But this guy took the cake. He could predict his movements but being a grim reaper he could predict his movements as well, having faster reflexes and better vision than a human. However when he dodged he felt the energy resonating from his palms. He knew the human body and aimed for precise spots that could be fatal on a person, but he was a reaper not a human. He twisted back when he dodged another strike and grabbed the offenders arm. He then shot the elbow of the guy and then gripped hard and flipped the other guy who realized and expected it so he was able to land on his feet and he then ran to the left and tried to hit Kid but he jumped back and fired off 3 shots from Liz and Pattie. One hit the guy in the shoulder like he couldn't see it. Then he notices the veins in his head, they were focused around his eyes.

That was how he saw everything. This guy had good reflexes but you have to be special if you can dodge the soul wavelength from Liz and Pattie "Kid, we can't see any soul on this guy, he's using a different power pool". Then the guy speaks up "you, why don't you have chakra. I can't see any existing within you at all. What are you" Kid just looks and realizes that their power is different and responds "I am a grim reaper, the son of death and your soul is mine!" He shrugs it off and charges the guy. He then goes into a stance "8 trigrams, 64 palms!" with that he entered a different plane counting off each set of strikes. Kid dodged all but the last one and he felt it. He was knocked back and threw up bile and blood. By a glancing blow he entered enough energy to cause his stomach to almost explode, but it just erupted. "Kid you okay?" Liz asked in a worried voice "Kid you can't die on us?!" Pattie exclaimed in a similar voice "I'm fine he just got a lucky shot was all". He looked down at his suit and noticed on the blood the spilled on it stained it in an inconsistent color and pattern. He then gets up in a rage "YOU BASTARD!" he then was able to run up and punch the guy in the stomach and fire off 2 shots from Pattie. "YOU RUINED MY SYMMETRY!" he then kicked the guy away to the right. "Well then I guess I will have to up my game a little more". He then gets into the same position he did before but twisting his body even more and making it even more exaggerated "16 trigrams 128 palms!" with that he runs up to kid who is in a rage able to see even clearer and sense even faster along with enhanced reflexes. He dodged every blow but at the last one when the palm almost hit him he furled his fist and swung it towards the attacker stopping the attack in place. Kid then pulled out Liz and aimed for the guys chin but before he could the guy used his other hand and hit him in the shoulder, just in the right spot to trigger a pressure point. He lost all feeling and his arm dropped, he then hit him in the chest again but Kid used his leg to knock the moving palm away and he then leapt back from him. This was going to be difficult.

"Why are you doing this, I don't know how to handle this". Crona said after deflecting attack after attack of the blond headed kid. Then when the blonde got a good stroke in with the kunai they held blades with each other. The blonde was getting frustrated and Crona noticed this and after he slipped, Crona brought the blade down scraping with the kunai and cut the blond's leg. "Agh why you" the blond said in anger. "Ragnarok screech pattern Zeta" with that he put the sword in the ground and pulled up and out came a torrent of dark, evil energy of Ragnarok which formed a twister that was targeting the blond. He realized that this would be complicated and before he could take a step the torrent burst into 5 and each honed in on him, where he couldn't even move. The energy washed over him but he was able to break out of it before it did much else, it burned like hell but he dealt with it. "Please stop this fighting we did nothing to you". The blond kid gets angry "you work for him, Orochimaru, and you say you have done nothing". He summons a clone somehow and creates a ball of energy and he charges at Crona "what? Who is Orochimaru"? At that question all the attackers stopped for a second then the white haired one speaks "wait you don't work for him"?


	4. Chapter 3

And approaching this place was the blend of maesters and Shinobi who hopped to fix their problems. But as they approached the fortified mine where the enemy was supposed to be they felt as if they were being watched until Kid noticed something weird, and realized it was a trap. "NO STOP!" With that the Shinobi jumped back and the ground opened up to reveal a vat of poison seeping upward flooding the hole. Then a small figure landed from the tree tops he was covered in colored furs and a wooden tribal mask who had a large flask hanging off his back. He had a curved sword in its scabbard hanging off his side and it appeared to be a Scimitar. On the other side sat a small opened pouch which contained kunai and various vials of many different colors obviously meant as poisons. He said no words but started to use some hand signs. Kakashi was about to step in but Shino beat him to the mark "Beetle Sphere!" A swarm of insects came off of him and started to surround the masked man but he quickly used a 5th hand sign and struck the ground causing a semi dome of a purplish liquid that caused the insects to be vaporized to surround him and when the insects met their fate he let the dome fall and popped one of the vials and threw the liquid towards Shino and in mid-air it vaporized and formed a thick green haze. And out of it came three kunai with an orange coloration, obviously dipped in something.

However Kid took 3 shots and knocked them out of the air and fired into the haze. Clearing up the air allowing Shino to take another crack at taking the guy down. But what they didn't expect was him jumping through the haze and attacking directly. "Death 8 stance" Kid twisted into a way to provide plenty defense and allowed to be able to attack in any direction. He opened fire on the masked man who was able to defend thanks to a rune covered blade. Like he expected to fight maesters. He then took his blade and stabbed it into his flask on his back and pulled it back out and it was covered in some sort of orange stuff. He then went back to slashing but Shino made a shield of insect but the guy just slashed at it and the path he made through the insects made them burst into flame. Kid turned back and shouted to the group "go on ahead! We will meet you there!" Maka nodded while the Shinobi looked onward and waited for Shino's agreement and he nodded and said "you heard the reaper. Go!" The Shinobi finally nodded and ran off along with Maka and the others. And kid turned back and heard Shino ask "so what do you plan to do now? What can you do my insects can't do that much when he can detect them." That gave Kid an idea and he whispered "feign death." Shino showed no response but all of a sudden the guy took a cyan vial and popped the top and slung the liquid at them and it formed razor sharp spikes and in broke through the insects freezing them. And they continued onward and kid couldn't dodge when Shino jumped in his way "wait what are you doing you damned fool!"

But it was too late he tried to pull off a hand sign but he was ran through with the sword and immediately frozen the guy twisted the blade and he lit aflame. "No!" Kid in a fit of rage ran towards the masked man who threw the green haze bottle and it shattered releasing the toxin but as Kid was a reaper he was practically immune to most poisons and diseases. And ran through it and he then felt it "Soul Resonance." He was then lifted into the air and the spines broke from his back and Liz and Pattie transformed into larger forms of themselves and he heard Liz say "Soul Resonance at 95%" and Pattie confirmed by saying "noise level at 2%" And all three said together as in practice "death cannon". He then turned both to the guy who popped a red and cyan vial and mixed them then started to perform hand signs. Kid turned the extended barrels to the guy and fired right when the guy finished his hand signs and the pool of liquid formed into a large fleshy wall that took the blast and it slowly started bending and cracking. Then it started chipping and it exploded inward towards the masked guy. And the guy was caught off guard and flew back but still landed on his feet.

Kid heard a small chuckle from the guy who said "that was pretty good kid, I've gotta admit you have style but you won't beat me I am the Alchemy master. You know that wall was meant to be indestructible but it still shattered great job indeed." Kid scowled and shouted back "I will kill you and take your soul for him." He pointed to the puddle of blue that was once Shino. While the self-proclaimed Alchemy master said "what's a soul?" Kid looked stumped but remembered on their power was different he took Liz and Pattie and opened fire with him again.

However the others were continuing onward even farther when all of a sudden Neji shouted "guy's get back!" And Maka and Kakashi who were leading the group jumped back just in time to see someone in a stitched up white lab coat fall out of the tree when he got up Maka saw that it was professor Stein and he was wielding a scythe which Maka guessed was her father. "Stein how did you get here?" When all of a sudden a large earthen wall appeared rising from the ground and a large chubby guy landed on it. "I may have lost to weaklings before like that little brat Choji but I won't lose to you." Stein pushed his glasses back and lit a cigarette while the guy got aggravated and said "this is no time to be having a smoke especially how I'm going to kill ya." With that he leaned forward and the earthen tower bent to his will and launched towards stein who effortlessly summoned witch hunter and cut through the earthen pillar. When the chubby guy charged and Stein punched him in the gut "Soul Wavelength." Was all Stein needed to say to blow the guy away and he just as quickly jumped towards him and slashed with Spirit and he sliced clean through the fat guy who just unraveled and left nothing but something that looked like a soul but wasn't.

Kakashi just looked stunned "well, we got a power house to help." Stein just turned and walked over to the group while Maka asked "Stein what are you doing here?" Stein answered simply "I came to help. I found out who the rouge was working for and since it was the grand witch I was told to come and help since she is supposed to put every witch to shame. Death's orders. Who are you?" he asked pointing to Kakashi "I'm known as Kakashi, and I found your student's and they were going to help us take down a great evil who may know how to send you back." Stein just responded "there is only one way, having another witch perform the spell again but it has to be powerful. The person you're talking about may be able to help with information." Maka just smiled and glad he was here to help. And stein took notice of the group "Oh hey Crona you're here to?" He glanced around again and asked "Where's Kid?" They looked back and Stein nodded in understanding and turned and they all started to run to the location.


	5. Chapter 4

And approaching this place was the blend of maesters and Shinobi who hopped to fix their problems. But as they approached the fortified mine where the enemy was supposed to be they felt as if they were being watched until Kid noticed something weird, and realized it was a trap. "NO STOP!" With that the Shinobi jumped back and the ground opened up to reveal a vat of poison seeping upward flooding the hole. Then a small figure landed from the tree tops he was covered in colored furs and a wooden tribal mask who had a large flask hanging off his back. He had a curved sword in its scabbard hanging off his side and it appeared to be a Scimitar. On the other side sat a small opened pouch which contained kunai and various vials of many different colors obviously meant as poisons. He said no words but started to use some hand signs. Kakashi was about to step in but Shino beat him to the mark "Beetle Sphere!" A swarm of insects came off of him and started to surround the masked man but he quickly used a 5th hand sign and struck the ground causing a semi dome of a purplish liquid that caused the insects to be vaporized to surround him and when the insects met their fate he let the dome fall and popped one of the vials and threw the liquid towards Shino and in mid-air it vaporized and formed a thick green haze. And out of it came three kunai with an orange coloration, obviously dipped in something.

However Kid took 3 shots and knocked them out of the air and fired into the haze. Clearing up the air allowing Shino to take another crack at taking the guy down. But what they didn't expect was him jumping through the haze and attacking directly. "Death 8 stance" Kid twisted into a way to provide plenty defense and allowed to be able to attack in any direction. He opened fire on the masked man who was able to defend thanks to a rune covered blade. Like he expected to fight maesters. He then took his blade and stabbed it into his flask on his back and pulled it back out and it was covered in some sort of orange stuff. He then went back to slashing but Shino made a shield of insect but the guy just slashed at it and the path he made through the insects made them burst into flame. Kid turned back and shouted to the group "go on ahead! We will meet you there!" Maka nodded while the Shinobi looked onward and waited for Shino's agreement and he nodded and said "you heard the reaper. Go!" The Shinobi finally nodded and ran off along with Maka and the others. And kid turned back and heard Shino ask "so what do you plan to do now? What can you do my insects can't do that much when he can detect them." That gave Kid an idea and he whispered "feign death." Shino showed no response but all of a sudden the guy took a cyan vial and popped the top and slung the liquid at them and it formed razor sharp spikes and in broke through the insects freezing them. And they continued onward and kid couldn't dodge when Shino jumped in his way "wait what are you doing you damned fool!"

But it was too late he tried to pull off a hand sign but he was ran through with the sword and immediately frozen the guy twisted the blade and he lit aflame. "No!" Kid in a fit of rage ran towards the masked man who threw the green haze bottle and it shattered releasing the toxin but as Kid was a reaper he was practically immune to most poisons and diseases. And ran through it and he then felt it "Soul Resonance." He was then lifted into the air and the spines broke from his back and Liz and Pattie transformed into larger forms of themselves and he heard Liz say "Soul Resonance at 95%" and Pattie confirmed by saying "noise level at 2%" And all three said together as in practice "death cannon". He then turned both to the guy who popped a red and cyan vial and mixed them then started to perform hand signs. Kid turned the extended barrels to the guy and fired right when the guy finished his hand signs and the pool of liquid formed into a large fleshy wall that took the blast and it slowly started bending and cracking. Then it started chipping and it exploded inward towards the masked guy. And the guy was caught off guard and flew back but still landed on his feet.

Kid heard a small chuckle from the guy who said "that was pretty good kid, I've gotta admit you have style but you won't beat me I am the Alchemy master. You know that wall was meant to be indestructible but it still shattered great job indeed." Kid scowled and shouted back "I will kill you and take your soul for him." He pointed to the puddle of blue that was once Shino. While the self-proclaimed Alchemy master said "what's a soul?" Kid looked stumped but remembered on their power was different he took Liz and Pattie and opened fire with him again.

However the others were continuing onward even farther when all of a sudden Neji shouted "guy's get back!" And Maka and Kakashi who were leading the group jumped back just in time to see someone in a stitched up white lab coat fall out of the tree when he got up Maka saw that it was professor Stein and he was wielding a scythe which Maka guessed was her father. "Stein how did you get here?" When all of a sudden a large earthen wall appeared rising from the ground and a large chubby guy landed on it. "I may have lost to weaklings before like that little brat Choji but I won't lose to you."

Stein pushed his glasses back and lit a cigarette while the guy got aggravated and said "this is no time to be having a smoke especially how I'm going to kill ya." With that he leaned forward and the earthen tower bent to his will and launched towards stein who effortlessly summoned witch hunter and cut through the earthen pillar. When the chubby guy charged and Stein punched him in the gut "Soul Wavelength." Was all Stein needed to say to blow the guy away and he just as quickly jumped towards him and slashed with Spirit and he sliced clean through the fat guy who just unraveled and left nothing but something that looked like a soul but wasn't. Kakashi just looked stunned "well, we got a power house to help." Stein just turned and walked over to the group while Maka asked "Stein what are you doing here?" Stein answered simply "I came to help. I found out who the rouge was working for and since it was the grand witch I was told to come and help since she is supposed to put every witch to shame. Death's orders. Who are you?" he asked pointing to Kakashi "I'm known as Kakashi, and I found your student's and they were going to help us take down a great evil who may know how to send you back." Stein just responded "there is only one way, having another witch perform the spell again but it has to be powerful. The person you're talking about may be able to help with information." Maka just smiled and glad he was here to help. And stein took notice of the group "Oh hey Crona you're here to?" He glanced around again and asked "Where's Kid?" They looked back in the direction they left Kid to battle and Stein nodded in understanding and turned and they all started to run to the location.


	6. Chapter 5

When they reached the clearing where Orochimaru was supposed to reside they saw someone at the gate. It was a woman, she was wearing a long, flowing white dress and had all together twelve swords strapped to her in scabbards or tied to her back. She also was equipped with plenty of tools, including Kunai, needles, shuriken and a bladed chain. She got up gracefully and she radiated with an unnatural power and she spoke "I am the Mistress, or that is what I will allow you to call me. And seeing as you stand before me I will kill you all one by one she smiled and closed her eyes and she opened them again and a torrent of raging flames surrounded her "I have the very power of nature itself at my disposal and you will all perish before me." She then ran forward and stabbed forward with one of her swords which was blocked by Crona who was the only one that could match her style. "I will fight her, she won't defeat me go all of…" he was cut off as she used a second blade to hit him in the stomach. His blood hardened and the blade didn't pierce all that much.

He calmed himself and put on a face of confidence "I will defend my friends!" he then charged forward and started to repetitiously strike at the woman who laughs as she blocks along and dances in a way she smiles and speaks "this is cute, you think you can kill me? How pitiful" she shoved forward knocking Crona off balance and he stepped back over the few droplets of blood that spilled when she pierced him. She then placed one of her swords back into the scabbard and drew a rapier "Crimson Lotus!" she then jabs towards Crona with the rapier when he said "bloody needle." And the small droplets formed large deadly spikes that almost killed the Mistress but her flexibility allowed her to move through it. "Like jabbing a flame, wait that's it!" Crona realized while thinking to himself. Her element meant different methods, the way to stomp a flame is with something large and blunt. But that was something he couldn't produce when he heard a shout coming from the area near the abandoned mine "Fang over Fang!" Crona saw two large twisters heading towards the Mistress when they went upward and started descending. Crona smiled and kicked back leaving the Mistress open for the strike. When the smoke clears Crona sees Kiba and his dog "wait the dog can fight? I don't know how to deal with that." He then hears Ragnarok "'bout time, we could have been killed I can only do so much."

The guy turned and said "no time just do it now!" His dog barked at his comment and Crona obeyed and said "scream resonance alpha." With that he swung Ragnarok upwards and the black energy blasted forward and Kiba and his dog Akamaru jumped out of the way. When the smoke and dust again cleared the Mistress seemed to be vibrating like waves and then they heard a cackle and it came from her. She got up and said "water is almost intangible. Nothing has impact on it really, it is also!" She flashed forward into Kiba's face and finished "great with attack!" she slashed with a long sword and it slashed Kiba and he gritted in pain. It drew no blood but it hit him like rock. He fell but at the last second he flipped and landed on his feet. However the Mistress fell to the ground and smashed into it leaving a small crater. "Earth, slow but deadly. We come from it and we will return." She drew a Zweihander from her back sheath and ran towards them Kiba used Fang over Fang with Akamaru but as Mistress was running she did three hand signs and the moment they were to make impact she collapsed into the ground fading into it. Crona, Kiba and Akamaru looked around for her when Akamaru started to bark in Crona's direction and Kiba turned and shouted "look out!" but he was too late as the Zweihander impaled Crona. He saw the blood drip down and he smiled like he does with the madness. "Ragnarok, it's time." The Mistress looked quizzically.

Crona then leaned backwards until he faced Mistress _"did you know my blood is black?" _He asked with a face of happiness. He then grabbed the blade and slid it out of him and it fell to the ground with an audible THUNK! She then smiled and heaved the large blade over her shoulder "well, it appears your more durable then I gave you credit for." He smiled and charged towards the mistress. She swung the large blade and it impacted Crona in the chest but he rolled over the blade and landed on his feet then swung behind him where it was blocked by a dagger she grabbed. She then took the bladed whip and swung it where it wrapped around Crona Kiba then used Fang over Fang and she had to block with the Zweihander but even with all her skill she was imprecise and the Fang over Fang shattered the blade and they ran through. But she jumped over the torrents and she felt the whip go limp only to see Crona slash with Ragnarok causing her to crash to the ground. She grabbed a hidden blade on her which was a Kopis, (an ancient Egyptian curved blade which was half circular in the middle). She then proceeded to jump up and run towards Crona she grabbed a small sword as well and repeated slashes trying to catch him off guard but failing and spreading droplets of blood everywhere. She then started to use hand signs and she and everything around her including Crona and the black blood burst into a large pillar of flame Akamaru barked and prepared to rush into it to save Crona and Kiba tried to stop him. But he still prepared to enter anyways, he became a rushing torrent of energy and went through the fire and saved Crona. When Mistress used the short sword and stabbed into Akamaru.

Kiba shouted "NO!" He then ran after him while Crona flew away unconscious as he was just blown away. The Mistress approached the dog she impaled and prepared to finish him however he was grabbed by Kiba as he rushed past he heard his friend groan and he said "it's okay, you're going to be okay." He felt the warm blood trickle from the wound. He then grabbed Crona and leapt into the trees and heard her say "ha, ha, ha hide all you want I will find you." Kiba then heard a swish and then many trees collapsing. She kept taunting when Crona woke up to see Kiba trying to help Akamaru. "Listen Crona, I'm not going to be of much help here. I can't fight without him and he's disabled and any pressure and he could die. Is there anything you can do?" Crona cowered and held his head in his hands "I can't be responsible for someone's death like this, I don't know how to deal with it." He sniffed as the tears fell when he heard a strained bark. When that gave him an idea. "Wait, I-if we distract her maybe one of us can get a good strike in. She doesn't know where we are right? You can distract her letting me get close." Ragnarok appeared and said in a rude tone "really that's all ya got Crona? I'm gonna pound you!" He raised his tiny fists when Kiba grabbed him "my friend almost died saving your sorry ass, now you better pay him back. He is not going to die because of you." Ragnarok looked threatened and leaned back in defeat "o-okay just calm down alright." Kiba let go and Ragnarok sank back into Crona and they nodded on the plan.


	7. Chapter 6

However Kid was having a problem still with the Alchemy master. He started using the death cannon continuously but it started to take its toll on him. Another barrage of ice spike broke from the ground and scratched up his suit and another splash of red liquid which eats away at flesh. Another dose of the black needles which are meant to kill anything in fact every tree it even scratches withers away quickly. A splash of orange and yellow resulting in a fiery lightning bolt. Kid has tried to get in close but the sword is dangerous and can be combined with the poisons and other. Kid however finally sees and opening and takes it he runs forward jumping over the red wall that burst from the ground and punching the guy in the gut. He then grabs the guy's wrist when he swings downward and shoots the elbow and twists it the raises his left foot and brings it down but the guy popped a new vial of brown and orange. It forms a solid whip and swings towards Kid, who has just enough time to jump away but the guy follows with the blade with a black color to it and Kid sees his life flash leading to this point. He grunts but suddenly the guy stops and both landed. Kid looks hard and sees that under his skin something is wriggling and squirming around in him and behind him appears Shino with his hand extended.

"Those insects have infested your body and you are practically a hive now. With a flex of my wrist you will be eaten from the inside out." He lowers his head and flexes his wrist upward and the guy bursts and thousands of insects swarm out of him, some flying, others crawling.

After a minute there was nothing left but his clothing, packs, gourd and scimitar. And Kid was curious on how Shino was alive after being frozen then melting. "How did you survive I saw you burning as you melted!" Shino didn't even glance but responded "I feigned death, the person you saw was an insect clone." He then turned in the direction the others went "let's go." He took off running and Kid followed when suddenly Shino looked shocked "Okay, in a little while we will run across someone who has Crona and Kiba on the ropes, my insects tell me at least. You help them and I will return to the main group and help from there." Kid nodded and they forged on ahead while Crona continued to distract Mistress. However he started to feel exhausted and weak. He rolled forward and slashed upward breaking her defense with her twin katanas however she leaned back as Crona thrust and flipped back using her feet to grab Ragnarok and threw it into a tree giving it a boost of momentum with her backflip. She then rushed forward the moment her feet touched the ground again and Crona then raised his hand and said "Bloody Needle!" and the black droplets extended and pierced her but she became water and dripped into it showing no resistance when she was caught off guard with the smash of energy she was struck with from the rejuvenated Kiba. "Die witch!" he drew a kunai and stabbed down but she sank into the earth again. She appeared behind Crona who realized it and whispered "Bloody Needle." And she was struck by many that extended from his back. She was stuck and in pain. If she moved she would certainly die. When six bursts of soul energy impacted her in the back she slumped over. The bloody needles receded back into Crona's body and he turned to see Kid "hello Crona good job with taking care of her, where's the other one with the dog." Crona said "thanks for saving me, follow me." They rushed over to where Kiba was and saw him tending to Akamaru.

When Crona arrived Kiba turned to him and grabbed him by his shirt and he had a look of fury on his face "I want to kill you right now, I want to gut you and feast on your heart, you're the reason he might die." He growled but Kid smacked his hand "is there really time for this? If your friend is dying then help him. Don't take out your frustration on Crona." Crona however felt responsible in the first place and placed a hand on Kid's shoulder "it is my fault, she almost burnt me alive but he jumped in to knock me out of the way, but she stabbed him with a sword." Kiba tried to stay angry but couldn't he then sat down on the tree branch and calmed himself and tried to explain his frustration. "This happened before, I had to save him. For a few weeks it was touch and go and I was worried I was going to lose him. He pulled through but I never wanted to be responsible for something like that again. That's why I didn't want him to help you I realized that both of us would be exposed if we tried that. The whole fang over fang technique is impossible to break from the front but from the side we're exposed. I don't know why he took such a liking to you to risk his life like that but he did."

Kid grunted in anger but Crona said "don't, please Kid let it go." Kid then breathed in deeply, "both of you are in bad shape and I'm not much better we would probably get ourselves killed if we went back into the fray." With that he sat down and Liz and Pattie turned into their human forms and stretched from being in such an uncomfortable position. "So how long you planning to stay here and rest Kid?" Asked Liz curiously.

While they rested and recuperated the group was deep in the chambers when and they came across a trio of doors. And stein was the first to respond to this puzzle "it's obvious that we need to split up into teams since we don't know where they are." Kakashi said in response "okay but who should be teamed up?" Stein turned to face him "one from each group would suffice, for example I believe you and Maka would make a good team. I could stay with the blonde since I'm sure he and Black Star would end up killing each other." Black Star scowled "you think I would die to that blonde haired loser?" Naruto then made a face of rage and turned and shouted "what did you call me!?" They then clashed but Stein pointed Spirit and on the curve of Black Star's neck "if you don't stop picking fights I will have to kill you. This is no time to fool around. Remember what happened last time you tested me?" Suddenly Black Star remembered what happened on the exam when he tried to steal the answers.

He conceded defeat and realized who his partner was and turned to see Neji already next to him. Stein then lit a cigarette and pointed to the door in the middle. "That's where Naruto and I will go. You guys decide where you're going. Students we don't know who or what we are going to fight. Not all of us may make it back, regardless good luck. Come on" he approached the door carefully and pushed the door and gradually it opened with a loud screech. Naruto was trying to look into the inky blackness but couldn't see much of anything. They walked into the room and was swallowed up by the darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

The doors closed and they were in a pitch black room suddenly there was a sound of something akin to scraping across a blackboard Stein looked up to see a small ball of electricity and he blocked with Spirit but the force was great and he was pushed back scraping up some of the stone laid on top of the ground. He bounced the assailant off spirit but heard a shout that said "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" and three large bursts of fire came out of nowhere and Stein blocked them and they struck the walls lighting the hanging torches. "Naruto! Light the torches!" Naruto nodded and created clones that ran off and grabbed torches and lit them and ran off lighting others.

It took a few seconds and as the room became brighter it revealed someone a teen in a blue coat and spiky black hair. His eyes were a red color with three spots in a symmetrical alignment. He appeared to have black tattoos across his body in the shape of waves. But Naruto realized who he was and spoke with a voice of sadness "Sasuke why are you doing this!" Stein then asked "you two know each other?" Naruto nodded "don't kill him just at most disable him please just don't kill him." Then Sasuke started to laugh "you still think I'm coming back? I'm evil now and I like the power I've been granted with." Stein readied Spirit and Naruto grabbed a Kunai and charged. He struck Sasuke's blade and they were locked when Stein went in and slashed at Sasuke who dodged until he caught Spirit. "No Stein!" but it was almost too late Stein was barely able to hold the other one back since his only choice was to grab the blade itself. His hand started bleeding but he threw the Kunai hand to the side and punched Sasuke in the gut and twisted his hand. He then spun and kicked Sasuke into a wall which crumbled under the power. When Sasuke broke from the brick burial and shouted "Chidori!" But Naruto rushed past Stein with a ball of energy except it was swirling like a current.

The two forces met but Naruto's seemed to swallow up the other and he made contact with Sasuke and the ball launched him back into the crater in the wall. And a laugh could be heard from the rubble that piled up again and Sasuke rose again "you think you can defeat me. Both of you are weak and incapable of even hurting me at this point." He then proceeded to brush himself off and Stein got into a more defensive position. "If you're done talking then come and try to take me down." Naruto shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and smoke came from nowhere and swallowed him up. When suddenly three of him leaped out from the smoke and converged on Sasuke when he performed hand signs and placed two fingers under his mouth inhaled and just before the fire released from his mouth he was struck in the back and was forced to swallow the fire he just created. The strike was caused by Stein who just jabbed into Sasuke's back. He then proceeded to twist his hand deeper and launched him off. Sasuke just chuckled and turned and struck at Stein who blocked the first few strikes but was caught off guard and tripped and stabbed through his chest. He should have died but he practiced taking himself apart before and this was nothing.

He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and removed the weapon and kicked him back. Stein then rose and slashed with Spirit but Sasuke flipped back when Naruto almost hit him with another burst of Rasengan but he grabbed Naruto's wrist and flipped him over his shoulder he then kicked Naruto hard in the back and let him go. Naruto collapsed and started radiating power when Stein slashed forward with Spirit making Sasuke have to dodge. Stein could only keep him at a distance as they have no souls his wavelength attacks can only do so much. And it wasn't much and Naruto refused to go all out for worry of hurting his old friend. But what was happening was different than his fighting before. Naruto appeared to be more savage he then sped like a bullet towards Sasuke striking hard, fast and precise. Sasuke was hardly able to keep up with the movements even with his Sharingan.

Stein realized at this point he would just get in the way unless. Well he hoped it would work as the power that Naruto was radiating gave the emptiness of a lack of soul some weight. Something was there and clawing its way out so Stein felt into that and saw it was a 9 tailed fox who was taking the wheel at this point. Stein spoke to Spirit "let's try a group wavelength with this new soul." Spirit agreed and they followed the lead of the nine tailed fox. Slowly Stein and Spirits wavelength submitted to the primal force while keeping their power. They felt a boost of speed, strength and soul power but they heard the voice of the fox "what the hell are you doing?!" Stein and Spirit responded by charging in and slashing at Sasuke who stepped back repeatedly at the onslaught of attack that the possessed Naruto and powerful Stein gave. When Sasuke was pushed against a wall Stein slashed and Sasuke ducked and Spirit became wedged in the wall Stein's eyes widened in shock as he punched in the gut and knocked back. Sasuke did some hand signs and inhaled and let loose a giant torrent of flame that incinerated the very stone around him and Naruto was consumed within it.

But instead of dying the fire slowly sank inward and coated Naruto. When the flame was practically nonexistent but what remained was a red silhouette that surrounded him in the form of a fox. And the souls potency was increased tenfold Sasuke chuckled "this again Naruto? I kicked your ass last time you did this." He chuckled and his Sharingan and he groaned in pain and grabbed changed color with the spots becoming red and the rest became black he then started to crouch. He started screaming in pain as slowly his body changed. Spines and other appendages sprouted and from his back sprouted fleshy wings that looked to have been formed from his skin. Talons sprouted from his fingers and he became more beast than human. He then took flight and prepared another assault.


	9. Chapter 8

Yet the other groups fared no better. As Neji and Black Star walked through the left corridor following a long dark hall way. Black Star keep trying to start up a conversation but failing miserably as his companion refused to respond. He eventually got annoyed and shouted "why don't you talk to me you freak?!" Neji's eyes widened and he turned and punched Black Star in the gut "never call me a freak again. I will not hesitate to kill you." He pulled his hand back and Black Star groaned and crouched. He mumbled to himself and after a few minutes of groaning he started to walk forward. They soon came across a large circular room almost like an arena with a large pit and a round a circular stone platform. There appeared to be someone on the platform that Black Star remembered "Mifune." He glared daggers at his rival that he fought before. But he seemed different than his usual composed self. He seemed to actually be a mercenary than the one to protect the child witch. "Tsubaki, isn't there something weird with this guy?" She responds in a serious tone "Yeah, isn't he supposed to be protecting Angela?" Black Star had Tsubaki in her Ninja Sword form. He prepared himself as he approached the platform with Neji. Mifune sat on a wooden crate with a single sheathed sword by his side and about 50 in his large oversized sheath which he used to change the battle field all together.

Neji approached and Mifune spoke "both of you, leave now or you will die." Neji responded to the order "Who are you and what makes you think we will leave?" Mifune drew the sword and pointed it toward Neji and said "this is your last warning leave or die." Neji shook his head no and Mifune said "very well" he rose and threw his large scabbard of blades into the air and the blades fell and stabbed into the stone and the yellow tape spread crossing pillars and marking the arena Mifune then ran forward and grabbed another blade from beside the one he was carrying. He kicked another and kicked it towards Neji who leaned back and Mifune continued to charge forward but was interrupted by Black Star who blocked the first blade but Mifune used the back of the second blade and struck Black Star in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He then proceeded to use the first blade to knock Black Star away. Neji and Black Star stood on the other side and watched him "this is your very last warning, you have seen my capabilities. Leave or I will kill you." Neji focused forward and saw how he had chakra flowing in ways of someone extremely powerful. Suddenly Mifune performed hand signs and his feet glowed somewhat he then ran at the speed of a bullet and stabbed forward trimming some of the hair of the side of Neji's head who barely had time to dodge Neji used his palm and jabbed forward in an attempt to block off some chakra points. But was blocked by a sword wielded by Mifune. The fight then took off Mifune was able to counter and strike back with the force to fight off both Black Star and Neji. He then bended backwards at Neji's next strike and used the back of his blades to capture Neji's arm. He twisted but Neji grunted in pain and focused a full force strike and jabbed striking the flat of the blades and they shattered. Mifune dropped the hilts and jumped backwards and grabbed two more blades from the ground.

"Infinite Sword attack!" Mifune's blades started to glow and charged forward and slashed at Neji who couldn't even move. And as quickly as Mifune took off he was already on the other side of Neji who was in shock. Suddenly he shook and giant gashes appeared everywhere. Neji fell to his knees. Mifune spoke in a cold unyielding tone "I warned you the moment you approached. Now I feel nothing for your foolish manner." Suddenly he heard Black Star say "Shadow Star!" large black tendrils appeared barreling towards Mifune. Mifune dropped his second blade and slashed through them like they were nothing. Then Black Star charged forth from the shadows with his new blade and clashed blades with Mifune. Strike for strike, jab for jab, slash for slash, blow for blow. The speed was incredible until they locked blades and kicked away from each other. Black Star then focused all his soul into his next strike. "Tsubaki," "Right," Both Tsubaki and Black Star said in unison "Soul Resonance!" The power flowed and Black Star unleashed his ability speed star and charged Mifune who did the same. In the flash of a second, the speed of which could have shattered the sound barrier did the battle take place. When the smoke cleared they both stood with backs to each other and their blades pointed like they finished a slash. Suddenly Black Star gasped and collapsed onto the stone and Tsubaki shouted "NO!" Mifune just turned and said "again I bear no remorse for you negligence to heed my warning for you all to leave."

He sheaths his blades but hears the two start to rise again. "I will let you leave if you realize the futility of your fight." But Black Star spoke as he got back up "I know you, in the future." He coughed up some blood but continued to rise "You protect a witch known as Angela, she is young but you help protect her. I defeated you then and I won't lose to you now!" With that he took off like a bullet along with Neji "16 trigrams 128 palms!" He took a stance and went forward counting off the dividends of his strikes as he and Black Star were in perfect sync with their attacks. They left no openings covering each other's weak points and Mifune then reached the edge of the stone pillar and Neji almost took the final attack but Mifune leaned back and stabbed his blade into the lower stone base of the side. "Time to test your skills." He then proceeded to take his large scabbard that was refilled since he picked up the blades and threw it even higher and jumped onto it and threw swords everywhere in the walls creating dangerous platforms. He then picked up the scabbard again and leapt to a sword in the wall kicking them up as he went to the higher platform hanging from large steel chains. Neji and Black Star nodded to each other and proceeded to ascend the wall of swords.


	10. Chapter 9

The other group consisting of Kakashi and Maka walked along the hall and Kakashi continued reading a book which was obviously not appropriate for younger audiences and Maka just walked along following the seeming endless hallway. When suddenly Maka detected something and placed Soul in Kakashi's path to stop him. He got the message and quickly dog-eared his page and placed it in his pack. He then pulled down his mask to reveal his other eye and whispered "Sharingan." suddenly he saw through the dark corridor and detected someone who also wielded a scythe but had sigils on his hands and was covered in tattoos and had two undead creatures standing by his side. And suddenly the creatures took off rushing forward. They appeared to limp and more like skipped forward. They wielded scimitars and bucklers and appeared to have long claws as secondary weapons.

Kakashi pulled off some hand signs and breathed out releasing a torrent of flame lighting up the dark corridor. And the creatures ducked under it but they had to close their eyes. Maka then ran up to them and shouted "Witch Hunter!" Soul blade then grows into his witch hunter form which is quite large. Maka slices through the creature's bucklers, swords and finally them. Their corpses then fade into ashes leaving nothing but two skeletons. They run even deeper into the hall where it opened up into a large square arena with four pillars with chains hanging off of them and skeletons hung off them and old dusty and rusted weapons littered the ground. They see someone in a cowl and wielding a scythe. The person takes the scythe spins it and strikes the ground with it causing the earth to erupt in large spikes that move like a wave. He then waves behind him and the path becomes closed off. Maka and Kakashi jump out of the way. "I will add your corpses to my collection. Heh, heh, heh" then jumps to one of the skeletons and cuts the chains. "Rise warrior of Kala. Take arms and fight for your master." He waved his arm that appeared to be decayed itself. The skeleton started to vibrate and stand. And as it did the dust became flesh and armor revealing a person who wore tempered bamboo armor. As plain as it was it was a strong armor to pierce. The blade he was meant to wield was no longer dusty or rusted. It gleamed like it was newly crafted. He picked up the bardiche and slowly raised it. And swung it a few times testing it. He then gripped it in both hands and ran forward but Kakashi took him and started by throwing a Kunai with a paper wrapped on it and it pierced the side of the bardiche.

After a few seconds it exploded and left a cloud of smoke. But the warrior leaped out of the cloud and slashed downward which Kakashi blocked. And they started a battle while Maka ran towards the guy with the scythe and slashed with soul but was blocked by the scythe "you carry the weapon of death, yet you know not the power of life." He then threw her off the locked blades and they slashed again. Maka kept trying to break his seemingly invincible defense but had little luck. Suddenly he made his first attack which was strong and knocked Maka off balance he then did three hand signs and said "invitation of the damned!" Skeletal arms sprouted and grabbed Maka's limbs making it impossible for her to move. The cloaked man then placed his hand on her forehead and started to chant some ancient words preparing to turn her into one of his dead minions. She felt her wavelength becoming weaker and weaker to the point where Souls worried voice and attempts to knock her out of it were muted and she felt herself-losing control when Kakashi did something dangerous he charged energy and when it formed the electric weapon he said "lightning blade!" and jabbed forward and cut through the dead minion piercing his center and after he collapsed he charged the necromancer. And broke the connection between him and Maka who just collapsed on the ground like a crumpled piece of paper. Kakashi then used another lightning blade piercing the necromancer who didn't seem the least bit fazed by it and he was launched in the air while a Kakashi summoned pillars of lightning while traveling upwards and when he reached the peak he said "twin lightning shiver!" and used a lightning blade going down and slammed the necromancer into the ground. Kakashi left when he heard the necromancer get back up, "good job, that pierced my heart. But it will take more than that to kill me."

Kakashi turned just to see him swing the scythe. He ducked and rolled backwards and evaded the weapon. He then threw two of the explosive Kunai and they pierced the sides of the scythe. And just as quickly exploded. Kakashi leaned over Maka and took out some medical supplies and started a quick treatment. An injection of adrenaline and a quick healing jutsu was all he could manage after seeing the medics do what they could one too many times. Maka was still out of it and Soul had no choice, he went into his human form and lifted Maka while Kakashi just drew a blank and said "the hell?!" Soul turned and said "hold him off, I think I know what to do." Kakashi nodded and ran forward and slashed towards the necromancer who leaned back and grabbed Kakashi's arm who just as quickly used a small burst of Chakra to make the attacker lose his grip. He then stabbed the guy in the stomach and ran the blade up slicing through his chest. He then kicked back before the strange black blood touched him.

The large wound quickly was grown over with new yet for disease looking flesh. Kakashi uses his Sharingan and saw the sigils on the guys hands and how there was something in this room to keep him like that. The tattoos seemed to flow everywhere and the power originated the flowing in his hands but there was something else in the room keeping his invulnerability in check. The guy did a jutsu and croaked out "death cloud!" a thick black cloud of disease and pestilence surrounded Kakashi who just tried to leave but it clung to him and he could feel the horrid fog enter his system. He coughed and some blood landed on his mask.


	11. Chapter 10

While Kakashi tried to hold the necromancer back Soul was trying to awaken Maka's soul. "Dammit Maka wake up please. Snap out of it." He leaned over her in fear that she died "the moment we became partners I was supposed to protect you, and you're not dying on me yet." This time as she has entered his soul before he did the same to her. The way her soul was perceived it seemed like the DWMA, but death city was none existent and all that was out there was a white ground spanning infinitely. The sky was blank and colorless all except the weird sun with a face chuckling maddeningly as it usually does. Soul ran into the DWMA in an attempt to find Maka. Almost the whole place was to scale and Soul could guess where Maka was, in their home room. He opened the door and it creaked Maka was just standing in the middle of the room staring at the chalkboard that was seemingly infinitely high and it said the same thing the whole length of the board. It just said obey me, over and over again. Soul ran over and shook Maka but she just had a blank expressionless face. "Maka, snap out of it I need you now." He continued in a futile attempt to awaken her from the trance when he got an idea he started to erase the board and in the large space he could reach he took the chalk and wrote, "Snap out of it" in very large letters completely filling the space. Maka then started to shake and sat down looking down. She still had the blank face but the words on top of the board started to replace themselves with the "snap out of it." Maka then blinked twice and looked up to see Soul standing there. "good to see ya back Maka" with that he let himself leave her soul and found her to be waking up "let's do this thing Maka." "Right" she responded with confidence. Soul then jumped in the air turning into a scythe midway and landed back in her awaiting hand "soul resonance" they said in unison and their power increased and they charged the necromancer who was at ends with Kakashi with a new scythe created from bones and three new dead fiends one was a monk who wielded a Bo staff, another wielded a Zweihander and another wielded dual battle axes. Maka ran up and took the one with a Bo staff out first by running forward and using soul to pull them closer. She then jumped and sliced of the dead man's head off. She then ran to the one with the axes and locked blades with him and tossed him to the side where he lost his axes. He got back up and ran towards Maka who spun Soul and cut of his hand and then hooked Soul in the creature's chest and pulled back slicing upwards and through the skull. The final one with the Zweihander tried to slash down and crush Maka under the weight. But she blocked with soul and tilted to the side letting the blade fall in the requested direction. She then jumped up and sliced downwards causing him to fall into two.

Then they focused more power on the necromancer and proceeded to use their ultimate attack Maka focused all her power into the next attack pushing it to Witch Hunter, then to Genie Hunter and pushing far enough to cause the genie hunter to condense into the Kishin Hunter and slashed towards the Necromancer who tried to block using the sigils to summon a bone wall. But slowly it cracked then shattered inward spraying bone fragments everywhere and Maka spun again and sliced clear through the Necromancer. He showed no immediate signs of death until he fell apart. He was slashed into two pieces down the middle.

However the walls covering the exits didn't go down and Kakashi had a bad feeling of what was going to happen next. They heard bones rattling and turned to see all the warriors on the pillars broke from their chains and fell to the ground and they regrew their flesh and armor and picked up their respective weapons. And the dead necromancer's head detached from his body and turned out to be a skull which met with its other piece and was lifted into the air and from the ground broke a giant centipede like creature created from the many fallen warriors. It met with the Skull and slowly became a giant centipede. It was giant though, and it was obviously going to be one difficult thing to beat. It then let out a shriek and the room started to become darker "I AM SHINIGAMI! GOD OF DEATH!" It shouted out into the darkness. Suddenly Kakashi realized what he was drawing power from. The sigil engraved in the center of his chest, on every piece of the spinal cord.


	12. Chapter 11

As everyone seemed to escalate into more of a war the most notable was between Naruto and Stein against Sasuke. The now demonic creature once human appeared to have lost his humanity. He seemed to be able to use thousands of new powers never unlocked to him before. He and Naruto fought in a more powerful manner than Stein could keep up with and realized he had to take more drastic action as the power involved was with an evil mark on his back. Suddenly Sasuke jabbed forward with his claws and Stein barely avoided it when Sasuke teleported behind him and he was stabbed through the chest. The searing pain of whatever poison it was dripping from the claws just added to the wound.

Stein has suffered worse pains then this and knew what was to happen, and the madness finally started to drip from his soul and he gave into the madness. He stood back up and faced Sasuke with a maniacal smile "you're an interesting creature. I'm going to enjoy dissecting you piece by piece. Naruto then sped forward and started to make attempts to get a strike in, even with his speed the Sharingan was able to detect and Sasuke was able to react. However with Stein's insanity he was even more dangerous and he appeared behind Sasuke and slashed downward and Sasuke flew to the side and jabbed at Stein who blocked with Spirit "the more the prey struggles the better it is to feel the dissection." He started to laugh as he started up on witch hunter he pulled back and matching soul wavelengths perfectly with Spirit he summoned the evil vanquishing power. He launched forward and slashed Sasuke barely avoiding the attack but suddenly a gash appeared on his chest and blood started to flow from it. He grunted and bellowed over from the attack. Stein then raised spirit one more time prepared to cut off his head when Naruto charged and punched Sasuke with such strength that he was launched into the wall even with his wings trying to break before he could crash like he did. He tried to rise from the dust but collapsed back on the ground, however he appeared to be fading into dust. As in it slowly poured from his body leaving less of him and more of something or someone else.

Stein then calmed himself much to Spirit trying to get Stein to drop the madness. He felt the wound that Sasuke made earlier and sat on the ground unable to move with the paralyzing effect starting to take place. Spirit turned human in order to make sure Stein was alright when Stein spoke to him "Spirit, if need be, you go to Maka, I've done all I can here." Spirit nodded and realized Stein couldn't do much anymore. As he was struggling just to crawl to prop himself up to the wall. Stein took another cigarette and lit it, inhaled and exhaled the noxious fumes. Naruto's form finally dissipated and he collapsed on the ground with multiple burn marks across him and he seemed to have been somewhat absorbed by whatever that stuff was that surrounded him. He appeared to be resting peacefully, and the features that was projected seemed to have dissipated as well. Stein took out a needle and some string and started to try and stitch up the hole in his chest.


	13. Chapter 12

The battle between Mifune, Neji and Black Star escalated as they started battling across the walls on the swords that were now embedded into the stone. Neji again jumped through the air and tried to smash down onto Mifune but he jumped to another sword and Neji had to scramble and grab the sword and it came loose so he grabbed it and jumped back onto another sword and threw the previous sword to Mifune who used his current sword to guide it around and launched it into the hanging platform which cracked with the crack traveling to the edges, it didn't shatter however. Mifune then jumped forward and grabbed the blade in the platform and used it to swing up onto the hanging floor with Neji and Black Star hot on his heels. Many blades were collected back into his sheath over the course of the battle and he let them fall again and they fell and were wedged into the stone cracks in the floor. He then focused on his blade just as Black Star ran forward in an attempt to get a strike in with Tsubaki in ninjato form and they clashed blades Neji ran in from behind and Mifune used an arm and grabbed Black Star's arm and threw him at Neji who already extended his palm to strike but had to lean to the side and was caught off balance "indefinite strike!" Suddenly Mifune started grabbing swords and impaled each one of them within Neji when he was done Neji collapsed on the ground unable to move and Black Star was hanging on the edge about to fall. "I warned you before and you did not know when to give up, this is your fate." Mifune raised a sword, blade down and prepared to bring it down onto Black Star when he felt the power again of someone he faced long ago, a demon warrior and Black Star launched himself upward and had Tsubaki transform into the demon sword. "Shadow Star" he said the moment he landed and his shadow extended at an incredible speed and rose from the ground and was prepared to strike at him but Mifune ran forward and cut through the black tendrils and again they matched crossed blades. They both shouted off their moves Mifune with the infinite one sword attack, and Black Star with his Shadow Star attack. Mifune dropped his second sword and in the flash of a millisecond the battle was finished and their blades crossed, 50 strikes from each blade and no one outside the field would have noticed.

Suddenly Mifune gasped and sputtered out blood on the ground and collapsed onto the floor, Black Star also fell on the ground in pain, just glad the battle was over Tsubaki morphed back into her human form and tried to make sure Black Star was all right, along with Neji. She sighed realizing how they were both just injured, apparently Mifune never intended to kill after all, and the whole coughing blood thing was an after affect from one of the strikes from Neji in the first place. She sat lifted Black Star and prepared to move him to the lower floor, she did the same with Neji she then set them down when Neji struggled to get up "w-we can't g-give up yet." Tsubaki walked over and said "You are in no shape to even move please don't force my hand." Neji got on his knees and finally realized there was one extra person in the room then before. He looked in shock and said "who the hell are you!?" "I'm Black Star's weapon" Tsubaki said while smiling in a friendly manner "But where did you- how did you, what are you?" Neji sputtered out trying to get a logical grasp on the current situation. "I'm a human with the weapon blood, I got it from my parents and them from theirs. I'm able to become a weapon in order to fight. Yet most people know this already explain how you have never heard of this. If I'm correct life has been like this for centuries." Neji finally understood the situation completely "you weren't sent through time like you thought, somehow you broke through a dimensional barrier he then saw someone approaching and he wore thick round glasses and had long white hair. Neji realized who he was immediately and tried to get up only to barely succeed in such a simplistic task. The moment he was on his feet he coughed up another lungful of blood and heeled over in pain. Tsubaki realized that without Black Star she couldn't fight. "Neji I'm going to turn into a weapon but first have you had training in Ninja weapons it's the only way I can fight right now. Neji nodded and said "I will do my best" he looked back up and shouted to the guy "you damned traitor I ought to kill you for what you've done Kabuto!" Tsubaki transformed into her chain sickle form and Neji grabbed her but she was surprised to feel no soul conflict, what happens when two souls aren't compatible. But she didn't even feel his soul at all and sure her soul was widely compatible but the emptiness was strange so seemingly soul resonance was impossible, unless.


	14. Chapter 13

Another strike from the skeletal creature on the ground leaving a gaping hole, Maka again tries to run up its arm that was lodged in the ground and unable to move without effort, but as she was running up various skeletons started to rise from the engravings in the skeletal centipede creature. Maka locked blades with one of them which wielded another scythe she twisted around the blade and pulled it closer to her and she grabbed the skeleton and used Soul to decapitate it she then twisted and sliced through a flimsy wooden buckler wielded by another skeleton and the blade went deep enough to slice through the spine and another tried to charge with a winged-spear and slashed downward, the long polearm struck the ground and Maka ran past it but the skeleton pulled back and charged forward and stabbed But Maka used Soul and twisted the spear head upward and sliced through the center pole and cut the Skeleton into dust when a large bony hand grabbed her from the beast she was climbing.

It rose from the spine like the others and was humanoid but huge and slowly the skeleton rose from the bones of the creature. And it took Maka and prepared to crush her when a kunai wrapped in a paper struck it and the moment it impacted the paper seal started burning and Maka pushed with her legs and grabbed soul and slashed downward slicing through its arm and it crumbled to dust and she flipped backwards as it exploded into bone meal causing Maka to cough as the foul remains permeated the air. She continued up the spine until it took a sharp vertical climb which she had to vault using Soul and she reached half way upwards and was close to the skull when another hand grabbed her and lifted her off her groove which she was barely gripping onto at the time. She struggled but had no way to leave when the rest appeared, it was larger than the last and had four arms, two smaller ones below his larger arms and it had thick trunk like legs and had a skull blended from the fragments of other skulls and appeared to have been sewn together. It then started to squeeze and she felt the air leave her lungs when she heard a crack and she was thrown like a paper bag "Maka!" Soul shouted in shock and fear as she slowly fell when she was caught by a small swarm of insects.

She struggled to get up to see what it really was that caught her. She felt the swarm descend and it scattered on the ground and she was next to Shino and Kakashi who were fighting through the swarm while Kid and Crona worked on the giant skeleton centipede "we finished our battle and we came to help here" said kid as he dodged another downward slash from the large scythe like legs and Corona used another scream resonance blast towards the skelepede which knocked it back leaving it open for an assault with the Death Canon and Maka got up hearing her body snap back into place as it should and she gripped soul and felt the power "ready soul for the next attack?" Soul said "you know it Maka lets finish this thing." Maka reversed her grip preparing to slash upward and in chorus all together Soul, Crona, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patti, and Ragnarok let their souls blend to the sound of Soul's music and they let loose their ultimate attacks Corona with his scream resonance which let lose enough energy to blow the creature back and shatter its defense and Kid connected the Lines of Sanzu and Liz and Patti grew into even larger cannons that appeared to be made of a heavier metal either gold or brass and fired a concentrated wavelength between all of them which impacted the creature making it real back as half its spine was blown away in its lower area and Maka charged forward with her Kishin hunter and slashed through the remaining skeletal mass and is shattered into dust. The skeletons that at one point were fighting collapsed back into the ground disappearing into a fine powder. They started to breath heavy from the battle when Maka collapsed back onto the ground feeling a sharp pain in her chest.

Soul turned back into a human and leaned over her "dammit Maka get up!" she chuckled when she fell back and Soul looked over her and saw a blood was starting to cover her shirt from the inside, Kakashi walked over and tore her shirt open and saw some bones were sticking out of her chest, while others were in too deep and gripping at her lungs. "This, this is bad. I can't do enough to help here. I don't know that much medical jutsu to actually perform anything here. And I don't have enough supplies or time to try and perform surgery." He finished with a sigh when someone was rushing in quickly, and it turned out to be Maka's father when he arrived next to what everyone was crowding around. The moment he saw Maka the way she was he gasped, "what the hell happened!" he turned to Kakashi and grabbed his coat and shoved him into a pillar and lifted him up again "You did this to her didn't you, you couldn't even have been bothered to save her!"

He shouted in rage and kicked hard causing the pillar to shatter and made Kakashi fly across the room. He got back up and started to focus energy into a Chidori and charged when Spirit turned his arm into a scythe and knocked the ball away and turned his hand into a blade and almost stabbed him when someone put their hand on his shoulder "calm down please, this is difficult for me to. I don't know how to handle it if she died." Corona started to shed some tears and Spirit collapsed on the ground. He cursed himself under his breath for letting that happen to Maka. He then got back up shakily and walked over to Maka and said "I need a needle, string, gauze and water now." The others got some supplies out of their bags and Spirit had basic surgery training from stein and knew how to help fix wounds, maybe not as bad as this but he could at least help some. After a good thirty minutes of work she finally stopped bleeding and bandaged it. Spirit sighed with relief as she finally opened her eyes. She quietly whispered "dad? Where's Professor Stein?"

She tried to get up but was stopped by Spirit "Maka, dear you know your daddy loves you, but please don't try to get up. I'm not as good as Stein and I could only close the wound barely, and we need to get you to him as he would be better equipped with knowledge to help you." He closed his eyes but just as quickly opened them in surprise as he felt her hug him "thank you Dad." She whispered quietly and he smiled when he looked up at Soul "come on we need to get her to Stein and quick, I could only do so much here." He lifted Maka's again unconscious body and spoke to Kid and Crona "you two are our last hope, if we can we will meet you guys again but until then stay alive, go on ahead and find who we are looking for." They nodded and rushed towards the other door Shino, Kakashi, Kiba and Akamaru started to rush to the other iron door while Spirit and Soul started running towards the hall and they were going to try and make it to Stein.

They reached the room where Stein was leaning against the wall still with a lit cigarette in his fingers he was still conscious but was in obvious pain from the wound. Spirit walked over and sat Maka on the ground Stein looked surprised at the severe injury and looked up at Spirit "what the hell happened to her, this is… I mean… my god." He stared in shock at the injury and Spirit said "it was a lot worse earlier, I was able to bandage it and stop the bleeding. I was hoping you could help her. Please you've got to I know you can after how much you used to 'experiment' by dissecting me and putting me back together I thought you could do it with her. Please save her" he started to shed tears at the thought of losing his daughter when Stein then leaned over and examined her more closely and realized the problem "Spirit I'm going to need your help here, we need to perform surgery here. And in some cases I need your help to hold the blood back." Spirit nodded and Stein then turned to Soul "Soul listen, you need to forge on ahead with the others, I know you can function well enough on your own. And we may catch up if all goes as planned. Here." Stein threw a small bag towards Soul who caught in nonchalantly in one hand and he opened it only to have his mouth open wide in shock "it's a specially crafted soul, it can temporarily grant you the ability to become a death scythe, but it doesn't last long, so be careful." Stein then went to remove the bandages and started talking to Spirit to start working on the injury.


	15. Chapter 14

Soul started running towards the room when he heard some fighting going on in the room where Black Star ran for. He ran in to see Neji using Tsubaki in a somewhat similar way Stein used Spirit, how he was used as a shield and then struck with a more hands on strike. However the guy with the glasses and silver hair was giving Neji a hard time. Yet he fought with a familiarity of the guy. They were going strike for strike with a force in their palms. And it was obvious how Neji couldn't exactly keep up as the guy also used precise needle throws. Soul opened the bag and saw the soul in there. It was a lighter green color and appeared to have been stitched and had a screw in it marking it as a soul crafted by Stein. He picked it up and felt it quiver some and he proceeded to eat it, ignoring the taste and texture seeing how he needed to go.

The moment it slid down his throat he felt the power contained within and closed his eyes as he felt the changes take place. He opened his eyes and formed small scythe like blades on his arms and the back of his feet and ran forward, the guy turned his attention to Soul and threw 20 needles which soul bounced off his bladed appendages. He then ran forward and slashed at the guy who ducked the first horizontal slash and when Soul slashed upward when Kabuto jumped and flipped backward where he proceed to throw several more needles and they all missed until he did several hand signs and focused his chakra to resonate of the needles and bring them to a single target and Soul turned to see how they were speeding towards Black Star. Tsubaki shouted a loud no as she saw it and Neji had her turn into a large star which he threw and bounced the needles off he then performed threw his hand forward and to the untrained eye nothing happened but really he connected a small string of chakra to Tsubaki and swung her around room before he turned back to the guy and swung Tsubaki vertically to him and the large blade sliced through the ground as the large shuriken proceeded on point and just as Kabuto jumped out of the way soul was on him and stabbed him in the chest with the back of his arm and grabbed his head and slammed him on the flat of his blade. But what he grabbed was a piece of wood and a cloud of smoke he turned but it was almost too late. He had a knife and almost stabbed Soul in his spine when Neji said "8 trigrams air palm." He shoved forward and a rush of energy knocked the guy back and soul used his bladed arm to slash at Kabuto who rolled over his arm and turned to face his enemies "I obviously won't be making any headway in this imbalanced fight. See ya" with that he explodes in a cloud of smoke and disappears when the wind carries the smoke away. Tsubaki transforms back into a human form as Black Star grunts and gets up rubbing his head. "Wha-what happened?" he said as the ache in his head started to throb Tsubaki looks over him and smiles, "we won now come on the others need us." Black Star nodded and Tsubaki returned to her Ninjato form and they ran through the door way where Kabuto appeared from.

They entered a hallway that connected to the other rooms and the group was already set for a quick break and even Kiba and Akamaru arrived. Kid nods to them and he obviously took charge, "so we are ready to go, we don't know what to expect in the next room, but be ready for anything." Kakashi nodded and said "remember, if we happen across Orochimaru, be careful and don't let him get to you. And be on your guard, now let's move out." With that they started running down the hall, yet Kid falls back to Soul, "where's Maka?" Soul sighed "she's being patched up, and Stein gave me a specially crafted soul that will grant me the ability of a death scythe." Kid nodded and said, "If you need me to I can use you since I am a reaper and know how to handle a death scythe in Maka's place." Soul chuckled "won't I mess with your symmetry? You won't be balanced." Kid then looked shock as that realization passed through his head and he looked away "don't remind me please". Soul laughed when the group stopped. Kakashi spoke "past this door is our target, now we ready?" All of them answered with a nod and Kakashi turned around and said "Lightning blade" he struck the door with such force that it was blown off its hinges. When the iron door fell they saw someone sitting in the center with two candles by his side. He had stark blue hair and had many staves tied to his back. Everyone had their weapons ready. He rose from his sitting position and turned. He had a strange tattoo on his left surrounding his eye. He said nothing just took a staff and slammed it into the ground and the others followed suit. He then muttered something and Kakashi noticed itand shouted "Scatter!" with that everyone scattered and charged in for an attack. He effortlessly dodged all of their strikes and ranged attacks. And fought back just as hard. When everyone surrounded him they charged simultaneously when he let the staffs fall out and surround him where in an audible tone he shouted "3 layer magic circle, liquid mirror." With that everyone bounced off the strange sigils that appeared. He then let all five staffs start to rotate around him and he seemed to focus, "five layer magic circle, Radiance." With that more magic circles appeared in a series of five and a large burst of energy flowed from each.

Everyone dodged when he then breathed in and exhaled. He grabbed the staff with the eye and said "Behold." With that he slammed the end into the ground and suddenly everyone felt a pressure change. They were lifted high into the air and saw the entirety of the mine explode. Neji was able to see through it "what the, how can this be." He realized the differences between what he could see and what was being seen. "Release." He said releasing a small burst of energy to awaken himself from the trance.


	16. Chapter 15

He got up and stared groggily to see the man with the staffs focusing energy into a large magic circle above them. Neji focused some chakra into his palms and struck his companions in rapid succession to awaken them from the trick. They got up and Neji ran forward and caught the guy off guard "8-trigrams 64-palm!" he then started striking and counting off in intervals on his strikes. The guy was knocked back. He then ran forward with a fan staff in hand and raised his arm and the magic circle grew until it surrounded the room. He then raised the top of the fan staff and motioned down and the gravity increased a hundredfold making it almost impossible to even stand. The others struggled to raise themselves. Kakashi then got an idea to break the spell. He slowly struggled to get on one knee.

He got into position and grabbed the fabric covering his second eye. It revealed the Sharingan, he then focused on it and tried to form the new technique he developed in training. He focused and felt the Sharingan change form into its Mangekyō Sharingan. He then pushed to form the counter measure. He focused on where the man stood and began to form the dimensional drift. "Come on dammit, come on!" He then successfully formed the rift but the guy noticed it. He then released the spell and jumped back to avoid the strength of the second gravity source. He then waved a twisted staff and released 5 large pillars of flames he then shouted "20-Layer Magic Circle, Dimensional Bridge." Suddenly 20 large magic circles surrounded the maesters who were unable to be awakened. However Stein and Spirt, and a reawakened Maka made an attempt to fight in the battle were caught in the magic square just as it solidified. "Leave from this plane of existence!" with that there was a flash of light and everyone but the Ninja's disappeared. From the room "what the, how did he do that?"

The maesters however were somewhat unlucky as they appeared in what appeared to be a large meal hall. They landed in the center collapsed in a heap like lifeless dolls. Kid was the first to stand up just to see a white and a blue flying cat hovering in the air along with a guy with pink hair, a blond, a well armored woman with a sword strapped to her and a half naked guy with black hair. "Oh for the love of- WHERE THE HELL ARE WE." Kid shouted into the air


End file.
